1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools used in the plumbing trade and more particularly to a special purpose tool for use by plumbers in the installation of plumbing fittings known as angle stop valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The classical mechanic's and plumber's lament is that for certain jobs he never seems to have enough hands to simultaneously hold parts and make connections thereto. One such situation that is encountered by plumbers in the installation of compression type angle stop valves used in kitchen and bathroom plumbing installations. The problem is that one must in tight quarters both hold the angle stop in position and prevent its rotation as a compression fitting is tightened. Conventionally this operation is accomplished using a crescent wrench, pliers or channel locks, none of which are particularly well suited for the job.